The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dasiphora fruticosa subsp. fruiticosa (syn. Potentilla fruticosa). The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘LISSDAN’. ‘LISSDAN’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
‘LISSDAN’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in his garden in Eccleshall, Stafford, United Kingdom in 2007. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Greatham, Hampshire, The United Kingdom in spring of 2008. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.